All The Ways
by ohmysolo
Summary: Captain Swan Prompts. AU. 1. "My roommate is an art major and I just walked into our apartment to find you posing nude, my roommate is nowhere to be found, but damn you have a great body."
Let's begin the steps back into writing, shall we?

 **Prompt:** My roommate is an art major and I jsut walked into my room to find you posing nude, my roommate nowhere to be found, but damn you have a nice body.

* * *

"I am not going to go to that party just because they are going to have a water slide," Emma sighs into her phone.

"But Emma, why not? It'll be so much fun, I promise," Emma's older brother David whined.

"Because last time I went to a party with you I ended up covered in syrup with cats licking my toes when I woke up the next morning!"

Being a junior in college, Emma had experienced many crazy nights, but parties with her brother David took the cake. Each time she would try her best to stay responsible and keep herself away from anything too insane—but then David would get her to do what he wanted one way or another.

"Look, Ruby is planning on staying in tonight and we wanted to have a girls night," Emma says, putting her phone under her chin and rifling through her messenger bag for her key to the apartment she shares with her best friend Ruby. "Maybe next weekend…or you know, never."

Finally finding the keys and inserting them into the lock, Emma pushes open the door, her phone clattering to the floor as she lets out a shout at the scene in front of her.

"Emma, what is it? Why is your voice all squeaky?" David's concerned voice booms from her phone on the floor.

Slowly leaning down, Emma picks up the phone, while trying her best not to freak out.

"Uh—I—I'm gonna have to call you back," Emma shrieks, ending the call.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma shouts, taking in the scene of her apartment. Sprawled out across the leather couch was a man—a very naked man.

"Usually when a girl sees a guy naked it's a different kind of screaming he wants to hear," the man replies, smirking at Emma's obvious distress.

"Well, I usually don't come home to find naked men in my apartment so excuse me for not stopping to worship your hot body," Emma replies, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The name's Killian," the man replies, standing up from the couch and giving Emma a full view of his front. "I'm a friend of Ruby's. She asked me here to pose for one of her drawings but she had to run out for a bit."

Blushing, Emma turns her head, attempting to cover her eyes. Of course, the guy is hot and British.

"And it's good to know that you regard me as…." Killian takes a few steps toward Emma his eyes slowly raking over her body. "What was that again…hot?"

Taking in a deep breath, Emma's eyes can't help but wander. Killian was definitely one of those guys that were hot and knew it. His dark, mussed hair practically beckoned for her to run her hands through it. His muscled chest, with a smattering of dark hair that led straight down to-

Emma, noticing a certain "part" of his body start to get a bit too excited, sprints towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, Emma runs her hands through her hair, frantically trying to figure out what to do with the situation in the living room.

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she quickly dials Ruby's number.

"Hey Em's!" Ruby greeted. "What's up?"

"Well, Ruby, I would really like to know why there is an attractive naked man in our living room!" Emma whispers, hoping Killian can't hear.

"Oh! That's just Killian," Ruby laughs, "He came over to pose for me today but I totally forgot about a meeting with my advisor so I'm stuck here. I thought I had told you he was coming by?"

"Clearly not—and now I'm in the bathroom trying to figure out what to do!"

"Wait, you're telling me that this single, hot, gorgeous specimen of a man is out in the living room naked right now and you aren't doing anything about it?" Ruby sighs, and Emma can practically picture her friend shaking her head. "Emma, have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm decent now, love," she hears Killian call out from the living room. "Don't be afraid to come out now."

"Shit, Ruby," Emma huffs, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I've gotta go and deal with this. When you come back home you so owe me."

Hanging up the phone, Emma takes one more breath before exiting the bathroom.

"So it seems that Ruby isn't coming back for a little while," Seeing that Killian is now dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey shirt. "So maybe you should just go."

Nodding, Killian grabs a bag from the floor by the couch and makes his way towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you…?" He asks, his eyebrow quirking.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"It was nice meeting you, Emma Swan. You should know," Killian smiles as he heads closer towards Emma his body practically touching hers. "I think you're hot too."

With nothing to reply, Emma's mouth gapes open at Killian's comment, her body tingling from the close contact.

"Hope to see you around Swan," Killian winks, dropping a kiss on her cheek as he walks out the door.

* * *

lol. this sucks. but you should laugh anyway. ;) cheers!

-Sarah


End file.
